Game Online
by terserah-lo-mau-manggil-gw-apa
Summary: 1 Uke 3 Seme, pilih salah satu. bleach fanfiction based on a game -sorry, forgot the title- I'm bad at writing summaries, just read. Rated T karena beberapa adegan yang akan muncul di chapter berikutnya dan karena menceritakan tentang keadiktifan game :D


**Game Online**

_**terserah-lo-mau-manggil-gw-apa season II**_

_**Chapter I**_

o.O.O.o

_**A Bleach fanfiction based on a game [Sorry, forgot the title]**_

_**Bleach belongs Tite Kubo**_

_**The game & the base story belongs to the maker & producer.**_

_**I'm just change it here and there, not mine.**_

o.O.O.o

**ShiroOfTheSnow** : Tolong sembuhkan aku lagi!

***MagicHime** menggunakan _Holy Light_*

**ShiroOfTheSnow** : Makasih!

**MagicHime** : Ga kok ^_^. Tapi beneran nih yakin bisa menang?

**ShiroOfTheSnow** : Maksudnya?

***ShiroOfTheSnow** menggunakan_ Blade of Ice_*

**MagicHime **: Dari tadi udah ngelawan, kayaknya bos yang ini terlalu susah untuk kita lawan.

**ShiroOfTheSnow** : Ayolah, HPnya tinggal sedikit tuh!

***ShiroOfTheSword** menggunakan _Red Beam_*

**MagicHime** : Tapi MPku udah sekarat, potion juga udah abis T_T

**MagicHime** : Mungkin kita harus latihan lagi sebelum ngelawan yang ini.

**ShiroOfTheSnow** : Tapi aku udah lama ngincer Blessed Crystal itu!

***ShiroOfTheSnow** menggunakan _Blade of Ice_*

**ShiroOfTheSnow** : Tinggal satu serangan lagi!

**MagicHime** : Bukannya skill pointmu udah abis?

**ShiroOfTheSnow** : Tenang, aku ngisi dulu satu menit. Satu tembakan Red Beam lagi pasti

cukup!

**MagicHime** : Hmm, yaudah sih..

**ShiroOfTheSnow** : OK! Udah!

***ShiroOfTheSnow** menggunakan _Red Beam_*

***John_Smith** menggunakan _Blade of Darkness_*

***John_Smith **telah mengalahkan **Troll II***

**ShiroOfTheSnow** : …

***John_Smith** telah menerima _Blessed Crystal_*

**ShiroOfTheSnow** : …..

**ShiroOfTheSnow** : *****! Apa-apaan?

**ShiroOfTheSnow** : Woy, John_Smith!

**John_Smith** : Hah?

**ShiroOfTheSnow** : HARUSNYA AKU YANG MEMBUNUHNYA, ******!

**ShiroOfTheSnow** : Sensor sialaan! ******!

**MagicHime** : Ru-Shiro, tenang dulu, nanti di-warning sama GM loh!

**John_Smith** : Iya tuh, dengerin temenmu, bakal repot kalo para moderator kesini.

**ShiroOfTheSnow** : DIEM! KAU YANG BIKIN AKU MARAH!

**John_Smith** : Hm? Kenapa aku?

**ShiroOfTheSnow **: Harusnya aku yang membunuh Troll tadi, dan Blessed Crystal itu milikku!

**John_Smith** : Dari sudut pandangku sih aku menyelamatkanmu sebelum terbunuh oleh bos.

**ShiroOfTheSnow** : MENYELAMATKAN KU?

**John_Smith** : Dia akan menyerang, tapi kau masih sibuk mengisi skill pointmu.

**John_Smith** : Dan MP temanmu itu tidak akan cukup untuk me-revive charamu!

**John_Smith** : Jika aku tidak muncul dan membunuhnya maka kau akan mengulang dari kota

awal dengan EXP yang tinggal 75%.

**ShiroOfTheSnow** : …

**John_Smith** : Sama-sama :D

**ShiroOfTheSnow** : Aku tidak berterimakasih, BAKA!

**ShiroOfTheSnow** : Aku dan Hime baik-baik saja, dan aku ingin Blessed Crystalku!

**John_Smith** : Well, itu milikku.

**ShiroOfTheSnow** : Tidak, itu MILIKKU dan aku ingin item itu kembali!

***ShiroOfTheSnow** menantang **John_Smith** dalam duel*

**John_Smith **: Heh? Yakin mau by-one denganku?

**ShiroOfTheSnow** : Jangan bilang kalau kau takut =="

**John_Smith** : Enggak, aku cuma merasa bersalah kalau membuatmu babak belur nanti.

**ShiroOfTheSnow** : Gak perlu, karena aku gak bakal kalah.

**John_Smith** : Baiklah kalau kau memaksa.

***John_Smith** menerima tantangan **ShiroOfTheSnow***

_**Menyambungkan ke arena bertarung..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terputus dari server, menutup aplikasi.**_

o.O.O.o

Pemuda itu menatap layar di depannya dengan mata membelak, mencoba untuk tidak berteriak.

'Brak!' Dia menggebrak meja komputer itu. Seorang siswa lain yang memakai komputer di sebelahnya terkejut sambil menatap pemuda itu dengan kaget.

"APA?" Sebuah _death glare _diluncurkannya pada siswa itu.

"Ti-tidak, maaf." Dengan kaku dia meminta maaf dan melanjutkan apa yang dilakukannya tadi di komputer itu.

Lab komputer sudah sunyi, pemuda itu menatap sebuah jam berwarna biru langit yang tergantung di atas papan tulis.

"_10 menit lagi istirahat selesai, pantas saja. Aku sering lupa waktu kalau sudah memainkan Fantasy Society Online," _Batinnya sambil menggerutu. _"Dasar koneksi kampret, si John Smith sialan itu pasti mengira aku takut dan kabur!" _

Pemuda itu menekan tombol F5 berkali-kali untuk me-_refresh _desktopnya, tapi pesan yang muncul mengatakan kalau masih belum ada akses internet.

"_Sialan, gimana kalau pas aku masuk kelas konek lagi? Pasti Shiro dihajar habis-habisan sama John Smith sialan itu. Aku harus log in lagi sekarang! Tapi kayaknya cuma nge-refresh desktop berkali-kali gak akan ngembaliin koneksinya. Harus ada yang bisa memperbaiki ini!" _Batinnya lagi sambil mengacak-acak rambut dengan kesal kemudian melihat ke sekelilingnya mencari orang yang mungkin bisa mengembalikan koneksi internetnya.

Matanya tertuju pada seorang siswa lain yang duduk di pojok lab sambil mengetik sesuatu di komputernya dengan ekspresi kesal. Jika saja tombol-tombol keyboard itu hidup mereka pasti sudah menjerit-jerit karena caranya mengetik sangat kasar.

"_Bingo!" _

Hitsugaya Toushiro mendatangi siswa yang kelihatannya cukup ahli dalam bidang komputer, karena dia selalu ada di lab komputer ini setiap Toushiro memakai komputer waktu istirahat makan siang ataupun setelah pulang sekolah.

"Hai." Kata Toushiro sambil memasang senyum.

"…" Tidak ada respon.

"Um, h-hai." Ulang Toushiro lagi.

"Aku sudah mendengarmu saat kau pertama mengatakannya, tidak perlu menyapaku dua kali

seperti itu." Jawabnya tanpa memandang Toushiro sambil tetap mengetik sesuatu.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?" Tanya Toushiro dengan nada sedikit kesal, masih mencoba ramah agar bisa membujuknya untuk melihat apakah dia bisa mengembalikan koneksi internetnya.

"Aku jawab kok, tadi aku mengangguk."

"Tidak, kau tidak menggangguk tadi."

"Tidak, aku mengangguk, kau yang tidak memperhatikan. Apakah kau butuh sesuatu? Kalau

tidak tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"_Cih, kasar sekali dia. Tak heran dia selalu ada di lab komputer ini, mungkin dia tidak punya teman, apalagi pacar!" _Gerutu Toushiro kesal dalam hati.

"Tidak butuh apa-apa?" Ulangnya.

"Um, kau sering di lab komputer ini, kau anggota Club PC Game kan?" Tanya Toushiro.

Siswa itu mengangkat alisnya, seakan baru saja mendengar pertanyaan terbodoh di dunia. "Aku KETUA Club PC Game, Hichigo Shirosaki. Apa kau tidak sadar?" Katanya dengan penekanan pada kata 'ketua'.

"O-oh, maaf. Aku tidak tau." Sekarang Toushiro benar-benar merasa bodoh karena tidak menyadarinya.

"Aku terkejut kau tidak tau, kau selalu ada di sini setiap pertemuan kami, memainkan game

online bodohmu itu. Tapi kau tidak pernah memperhatikan kami, tidak heran."

"I-iya.." Toushiro bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Hichigo yang tak terlalu ramah itu. "Jadi kau tau bagaimana cara memperbaiki komputernya kan?"

Terlihat raut muka Hichigo berubah, hanya sedikit, tapi jelas kalau dia terganggu. "Mungkin." Jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah, koneksi internetnya terganggu."

Hichigo menghela nafas panjang, menopang dagunya dengan tangannya sambil akhirnya berbalik untuk menghadap Toushiro.

"Hmm, dengar.." Dia berhenti sebentar karena tidak mengetahui nama lawan bicaranya dari tadi.

"Hitsugaya." Kata Toushiro yang mengerti apa maksud Hichigo.

"Ya, Hitsugaya." Hichigo lalu menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. "Memperbaiki komputer tidak semudah yang kau kira." Dia mengatakannya dengan pelan seakan-akan berbicara pada seorang anak kecil.

"Aku tau tentang komputer! Aku cuma memintamu untuk mengecek koneksi internetnya! Apa itu terlalu berat sampai kau tidak bisa melakukannya?" Kata Toushiro kesal.

"Apa kau tau? Ya. Ya karena ini bukan jaringanku, ok?"

"Jadi kalau ada gangguan internet seperti ini saat pertemuan klubmu dan kau bergegas

memperbaikinya jaringannya dengan ajaibnya menjadi milikmu?" Toushiro sebenarnya sering memperhatikan pertemuan klub game itu.

"…"

"Percaya atau tidak, aku memperhatikan." Toushiro sedikit tersenyum karena telah membuat makhluk menyebalkan itu terdiam.

"Hm, memperbaiki masalah seperti ini berbeda dengan merestart jaringannya. Tapi melihat kau yang sepertinya tidak sabar untuk memainkan game bodohmu lagi aku akan mencoba mengembalikan koneksinya jika kau bisa menyelesaikan teka-tekiku."

"Teka-teki?"

"Ya, bayangkan dalam game bodohmu itu ada 2 orang dari klan yang berbeda, _Knight _dan _Demon._"

"…" Toushiro terlihat kesal karena Hichigo terus mengatakan 'game bodoh'.

"Mereka berdua sama persis, tapi _Knight_ selalu jujur sedangkan _Demon_ selalu bohong." Lanjut Hichigo yang berusaha mengetes Toushiro.

"Terus?"

"Kau bertemu mereka berdua dan kau tau salah satunya adalah _Knight_ dan yang lain adalah _Demon_."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tau?"

Hichigo memutar bola matanya. "Pokoknya kau tau. Kau hanya boleh menanyakan satu pertanyaan ya atau tidak untuk mengetahui yang mana _Knight_, bagaimana caranya?"

"Um, kau bertanya pada salah satu dari mereka 'Apa kau _Knight_?' mungkin."

"Salah. Sekarang aku permisi, pelajaran sebentar lagi dimulai, aku akan kembali ke kelas.

Sebaiknya kau juga." Kata Hichigo sambil memasukan beberapa barang kedalam tasnya dan mematika komputernya.

"Tu-tunggu, emang ada jawaban yang benar?" Kata Toushiro sambil mencoba mencegah Hichigo pergi karena dia belum memperbaiki masalahnya.

"Entahlah." Dia menggantungkan tas itu di bahunya dan pergi.

Sebelum Toushiro sempat memikirkan bagaimana caranya _log in_ secepatnya bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi. Dia segera mengambil buku-bukunya, mematikan komputernya, lalu berlari ke kelas.

o.O.O.o

To be continued..

o.O.O.o

Sangat amat gaje sekali. No comment from me DX

Please review, karena review kalian akan sangat berharga buat saya dan sangat penting untuk kelanjutan cerita ini..

Di chapter ini baru Hichigo yang muncul, tapi tenang, masih ada 2 calon pasangan Hitsugaya yang lain :D

Siapakah mereka?

Nantikan di chapter berikutnya!

-sfx: jeng jeng jeeeng!-

Please review sekali lagi (^_^)

Akan di update dalam kurang dari 2 minggu (hopefully)

**Terserah-lo-mau-manggil-gw-apa **_**Season II**_


End file.
